the_messengerfandomcom-20200213-history
Forlorn Temple
|border_with = Autumn Hills Catacombs Bamboo Creek |enemies = Bagoat Bat Birdy Blue Kappa Boulder Douche Bouncing Dogo Green Kappa Mermofwizquard Ountarde Ranged Kappa Tsatson Wall Shmu |soundtrack = Forgotten (Forlorn Temple) Remembered and Forgotten (Forlorn Temple) }} Forlorn Temple is the third area of The Messenger, which is not fully explored during Ninja's first visit. It is the fallen stronghold of humans from many centuries ago. The west side of Forlorn Temple is accessed from Autumn Hills, and the east side leads to Bamboo Creek. Falling down the broken bridge leads to the Catacombs. Appearance Forlorn Temple is a large crumbling temple made of red bricks with green accents. There are green plants. The background sky is light blue with light blue clouds tinged with yellow. A yellow sun shines brightly with many rays of light in the lower-left corner of the screen, at the sky's horizon. The sunlight reflects upon the ocean. Since the demons invaded this human temple, there are many demon monuments and skeletons of dead humans. Items 16-Bit * After defeating the Demon King, Ninja obtains the Demon Crown. Power Seals :For the main article, see Power Seals. Power Seal #1 After a long horizontal room filled with moving platforms and a few Blue Kappa and Green Kappa, travel upward into a room with a circular time rift. Transform from 8-bit into 16-bit, return back to the previous long horizontal room, then drop down into the new lower-right opening that leads to the Power Seal room. Traverse through obstacles and ride rockets until Ninja reaches the Power Seal. Power Seal #2 In the upper-left corner of the temple is a room with a shop checkpoint, a very large tree with four lanterns, and a small throne. Cloudstep the lanterns upward and into the Power Seal room directly above the throne room. Traverse through obstacles and ride rockets until Ninja reaches the Power Seal. The Shopkeeper's Dialogue Current area Any stories to share? :For the main article, see The Shopkeeper's Stories. Level boss Trivia * The well in the first room of Forlorn Temple is an easter egg that references The Shopkeeper's story in the Music Box. * In the upper-left corner of Forlorn Temple is a king's crown, a king's robe, and small silver ring next to a tree. This is an easter egg that references The Shopkeeper's story in Howling Grotto. Gallery General ExitIcon_ForlornTemple.png|Forlorn Temple's tiny map icon. EndingCutsceneFrame3-4.png|Music Box cutscene, which depicts the construction of Forlorn Temple. 8-Bit Rooms Forlorn Temple 8-Bit Overworld Map.png|Full overworld map of 8-bit Forlorn Temple. Forlorn Temple 8-Bit Room 1.png Forlorn Temple 8-Bit Room 2.png Forlorn Temple 8-Bit Room 3.png Forlorn Temple 8-Bit Room 4.png Forlorn Temple 8-Bit Room 5.png Forlorn Temple 8-Bit Room 6.png Forlorn Temple 8-Bit Room 7.png Forlorn Temple 8-Bit Room 8.png Forlorn Temple 8-Bit Room 9.png Forlorn Temple 8-Bit Room 10.png Forlorn Temple 8-Bit Room 11.png Forlorn Temple 8-Bit Room 12.png Forlorn Temple 8-Bit Room 13.png Forlorn Temple 8-Bit Room 14.png Forlorn Temple 8-Bit Room 15.png Forlorn Temple 8-Bit Room 16.png Forlorn Temple 8-Bit Room 17.png Forlorn Temple 8-Bit Room 18.png Forlorn Temple 8-Bit Room 19.png Forlorn Temple 8-Bit Room 20.png Forlorn Temple 8-Bit Room 21.png Forlorn Temple 8-Bit Room 22.png Forlorn Temple 8-Bit Room 23.png Forlorn Temple 8-Bit Room 24.png Forlorn Temple 8-Bit Room 25.png Forlorn Temple 8-Bit Room 26.png Forlorn Temple 8-Bit Room 27.png Forlorn Temple 8-Bit Room 28.png Forlorn Temple 8-Bit Room 29.png Forlorn Temple 8-Bit Room 30.png Forlorn Temple 8-Bit Room 31.png Forlorn Temple 8-Bit Room 32.png Forlorn Temple 8-Bit Room 33.png Forlorn Temple 8-Bit Room 34.png Forlorn Temple 8-Bit Room 35.png 16-Bit Rooms Forlorn Temple 16-Bit Overworld Map.png|Full overworld map of 16-bit Forlorn Temple. Forlorn Temple 16-Bit Room 1.png Forlorn Temple 16-Bit Room 2.png Forlorn Temple 16-Bit Room 3.png Forlorn Temple 16-Bit Room 4.png Forlorn Temple 16-Bit Room 5.png Forlorn Temple 16-Bit Room 6.png Forlorn Temple 16-Bit Room 7.png Forlorn Temple 16-Bit Room 8.png Forlorn Temple 16-Bit Room 9.png Forlorn Temple 16-Bit Room 10.png Forlorn Temple 16-Bit Room 11.png Forlorn Temple 16-Bit Room 12.png Forlorn Temple 16-Bit Room 13.png Forlorn Temple 16-Bit Room 14.png Forlorn Temple 16-Bit Room 15.png Forlorn Temple 16-Bit Room 16.png Forlorn Temple 16-Bit Room 17.png Forlorn Temple 16-Bit Room 18.png Forlorn Temple 16-Bit Room 19.png Forlorn Temple 16-Bit Room 20.png Forlorn Temple 16-Bit Room 21.png Forlorn Temple 16-Bit Room 22.png Forlorn Temple 16-Bit Room 23.png Forlorn Temple 16-Bit Room 24.png Forlorn Temple 16-Bit Room 25.png Forlorn Temple 16-Bit Room 26.png Forlorn Temple 16-Bit Room 27.png Forlorn Temple 16-Bit Room 28.png Forlorn Temple 16-Bit Room 29.png Forlorn Temple 16-Bit Room 30.png Forlorn Temple 16-Bit Room 31.png Forlorn Temple 16-Bit Room 32.png Forlorn Temple 16-Bit Room 33.png Forlorn Temple 16-Bit Room 34.png Forlorn Temple 16-Bit Room 35.png Forlorn Temple 16-Bit Room 36.png Forlorn Temple 16-Bit Room 37.png Forlorn Temple 16-Bit Room 38.png Interactive Locations Map fr:Temple de la Mélancolie ru:Заброшенный храм Category:Locations